Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part VI
by cheesecake
Summary: Samia's secrets are revealed and more is explained about her relationship with Scott.


Scott's Past Arrives at Horizon Part VI

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Samia, Sean, and her mother.

It was the next morning after breakfast, and Samia's new clothes had arrived. They were all very modest, much to Samia's distaste…

"Ew! A turtleneck?! I'm not wearing this!"

Sophie sighed. "Well, you have to, Samia. It's dress code regulation."

Samia cringed. "How am I supposed to get a guy to notice me in these?!"

"This school isn't about meeting guys. It's about finding yourself."

Samia snatched up one of her lacy, sheer tank tops and said through gritted teeth, "I have no problem finding myself in this! I just put it on and there I am!!" In a rage, Samia threw the box of new clothes across the room and ran out of the dorm. Sophie decided not to follow. Samia needed some time to cool off.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`````~`~`~`~`~`~`~```~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~````~`~`

Lunch was tense. Samia noted Shelby's hostility, but still didn't recognize that Shelby and Scott were an item. Samia had been in plenty of cat fights back in high school. There was always some "bad girl" who thought Samia was trying to steal her man. Samia had learned to hold her own and protect her face. She couldn't ever let them hit her face. She relied on it. Her looks had always gotten her what she wanted…who she wanted…

__

FLASHBACK

Scott and Samia were kissing behind the bleachers after the game. It had been a bad loss this time; the score had been 7 to 56. 

Scott felt awful, and she just wanted to make him feel better. As he leaned in for another kiss, Samia backed away. "Scott, do you want to talk about it?" Scott leaned his back against the metal post. "No." Samia knew Scott. If he didn't want to talk, there was no way to get him to without making him angry. Samia sighed. "Well, baby…I'm here if you ever need to." Scott grinned. "Under the bleachers?" She laughed loudly. "Look, it's your dad."

Mr. Barringer looked uneasy. "It was a good game, Scott. Better luck next time, eh?"

Scott looked at the ground. "Sure, Dad."

Mr. Barringer cleared his throat. "Hey, uh, Elayne and I were going to go out for ice cream. You two kids wanna join us?"

Scott eyes darkened. "No. Samia and I are going to Sean's to hang out for awhile. I'll be home later."

"Fine." With that, Mr. Barringer left.

Samia studied Scott's face. "Hey Scott. What's up between you and your dad? It's like you're totally ignoring him or something…"

Scott's face told her immediately that he wanted to change the subject. He took her by the hand. "Come on, babe. I need to get wasted."

__

FLASHBACK ENDS

__

And he always did, thought Samia. _He always got drunk …or high. Why didn't I just stop him? No, no. I tried my best. I can't feel guilty about that now. But if he could've only opened up to me more about Elayne. I know what she must have been doing to him…If only I could've opened up to him about Mr. Forrest…but Scott didn't even suspect…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Shelby and Scott were finally alone out by the gazebo, she pressed him for more details about their relationship.

"How close were you two?" Shelby inquired.

"Close." Scott knew he wouldn't be able to lie to Shelby.

"Really close?" Shelby was searching for reassurance that he was totally hers.

Scott sighed. "We weren't just best friends, Shelby." Scott paused_. What is she gonna think? _ In a sudden burst of courage, he came clean. "She was my girlfriend….for a long time…" He looked up to see Shelby's reaction.

Shelby looked crushed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Scott refused to meet her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Is that why she's here?!"

"No, of course not!!" Scott's voice rose. "Her coming was a huge surprise!"

Shelby's jaw tightened as her eyes misted over. "Yeah, right."

Scott couldn't stand to see Shelby cry. He took her in his big, strong arms and held her until she calmed down.

Scott held Shelby's face in his hands as he spoke. "She's my friend, Shelby. Samia's been there for me…when no one else was…"

Shelby pulled away. Her teeth were clenched as she spoke. "_I don't want her to be your anything_."

Scott's face darkened as he became angry. "Look, if you want to hate Samia, I can't help that. But don't expect me to not be her friend! When I say 'she was there for me' I mean just that! Now she needs me to be there for her…and I will be!"

Scott marched back to his dorm and left Shelby with her mouth hanging open. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alone, Shelby walked back to her dorm. Unexpectedly, she caught a glimpse of Samia coming out of the tool shed…she was buttoning up her shirt and her cheeks were flushed.

Shelby's anger rose. "_What were you doing in there_?"

Samia grinned mischievously. "Howie Schafer." Howie Schafer was a Trailblazer with a dark tan and gorgeous blue eyes. 

Shelby's jaw dropped in shock. _Does this girl do every guy who looks her way?_

Before Shelby could respond, Samia marched off. If Shelby had watched the door to the shed long enough, she would have seen a smiling Howie slither back to his dorm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Samia spotted Scott sitting at a picnic table. He was working on homework, but Samia couldn't tell what kind…

Samia felt playful. "Watcha doin'?"

Scott looked up, but remained expressionless. "Algebra 2."

Samia laughed to herself. "You always were lousy at math."

Scott had to smile this time. "At least _I_ didn't fail freshman science because _I_ wouldn't cut open a dumb frog." Scott's tone was accusing.

Samia laughed loudly. "Ok, ok. You got me. But it was cruelty to animals. Give me some credit."

"Nah, you just said that. Really, you were just too grossed out to dissect."

"Whatever. Let me see if I can help you with that Algebra. _That_ was always my best subject."

Samia slid onto the bench next to Scott and soon they were deep in thought and conversation. Every once in awhile, one of them would make a silly comment, and they would giggle to themselves.

Shelby rounded the bend and saw Samia and Scott sitting closely together whispering like they were children in a secret club. Shelby fumed as she passed them. Both Samia and Scott were aware of it.

Samia became serious. "I don't think she likes me very much, Scott."

Scott tried to be reassuring. "She'll get over it."

"Does she know about us?"

"Yes…I mean, I told her that you were my old girlfriend."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

Samia nodded.

"Scott, why are you here?"

Scott's gaze was steady. "You know the answer to that."

Samia blushed. "I know. I just never heard you say it."

Scott took a deep breath. "Because I was seduced by my step-mother.'

Samia let out a sigh of relief. "It feels good to know you can say that, now."

Scott grinned a little. "Yeah it does."

Becoming serious again, Scott looks into Samia's eyes. "Why are you here, Samia?"

Samia could never lie to Scott. Never. But she didn't want to tell, either. Samia seemed to choke on the words. "Because………because…"

She just couldn't do it. _If he knew , he could never look at me again. He'd know I was a dirty…_ In a sudden burst of rage and grief, Samia jumped off the bench and ran. Scott was on his feet and instantly running after her. _She needs someone to chase her. All her life, people let her run away from things. She needs to be caught…she needs me to catch her. _

It took longer than he thought. But even when she sprinted, Scott wasn't far behind. Exhausted and frustrated, Samia finally fell to the ground on her knees, and sobbed.

It didn't take long for Scott to reach her. They were in the woods somewhere. He sat on a nearby stump and pulled her up into his lap like a little child on her grandpa's knee. Then he just held her until she was too exhausted to cry anymore…she fell asleep in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was going down and Scott and Samia were nowhere to be found. Peter had begun to worry. Scott hadn't run away since the first day…how could Samia have convinced him to run? _He's made so much progress. _Peter was finding it hard not to regret taking Samia in the first place. _What was I thinking? _

After an hour or so, a search party was sent out. The sun had gone down. Peter couldn't send out kids in the dark to search for them, so he had to rely on the police. _For once, the police are the only alternative_, he thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the sun had started to go down, Scott and Samia had tried to retrace their steps, but to no avail. They were lost…good lost. Samia felt horrible for running off, but Scott told her there was no use crying over spilled milk. Samia had to laugh. _How long has he been talking like an old man? _ The two wanderers finally resolved on a place to stay until they were found.

"So," Scott asked as they settled near an old tree trunk. "Do you wanna tell me now?" He noticed Samia was trying desperately to keep warm. He had been smart enough to wear two shirts and a sweater, but Samia was suffering in her one tight baby-tee. (She had somehow snuck it past Sophie.)

Scott pulled his sweater over his head and handed it to Samia. Scott would not take no for an answer. _I had forgotten_ _what a gentleman he could be._

Scott pointed to the trunk and they sat down. "Come on. Let's talk." Scott's voice was gentle and compassionate.

Samia thought to herself, _If there's anyone I can tell, it's Scott_. She took a deep breath. "First, you have to promise to believe me. You know I'm not a liar."

Scott looked confused, but he knew what it had felt like to have no one believe him. No one wanted to believe that his charming step-mother could…_Samia was the only one who thought it was possible…_ It only took a moment to think about. "Ok, I promise."

Samia's hands were shaking as she spoke. She shivered, but not from the dropping temperature in the chilling, dark forest. "It was about a month before they hauled you off. Mr. Forrest was counseling me. Mom told everybody it was for grades, but really…it was because of the drugs."

"Whoa, whoa…" Scott held up his hand. "Mr. Forrest, that guidance counselor that all the girls had crushes on?"

Samia bit her lip and nodded. "He wanted to counsel me after school…he said it was so it wouldn't interfere with my classes….it turned out that he didn't want to counsel me."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "Samia…you didn't…….did you?"

Tears were forming in her green eyes. " I didn't want to, Scott…you have to believe me. It wasn't like with you and Sean…with you I was…"

"Willing." Scott finished. "Are you saying he raped you? Like my step-mom did to me?"

The entire time, Samia had not been able to meet his eyes, afraid of what she might see …regret?… …disappointment?…" 

When she finally had the nerve to look up, she saw none of these things. Even in the bleak darkness all around them, Samia could see the tears in Scott's eyes. He didn't hate her…he didn't think she was dirty…she just saw…no, no _felt_…_love. _

Samia crawled into Scott's arms again and they wept. _All this time_, thought Scott. _We broke up over this?_

FLASHBACK

Samia had been seen flirting with Kenneth Hardy, the team's best lineman, at Sean's last party. Scott only knew this by what other people told him…he had been too wasted to remember anything. He cornered her by her locker after school.

"Hey, Samia. We need to talk."

Samia raised an eyebrow. _This does not sound good._

"I heard you were all over Kenneth at Sean's last night." Scott looked like he hadn't slept in days.

Samia crossed her arms. "Does that mean you were too stoned to remember it for yourself?" She knew she was pushing it, but at this point, she didn't care.

Scott jaw stiffened. He had been having trouble controlling his temper lately. "Yeah, well _you_ weren't totally sober…I remember that much. And at least when I want some I know who to come to!"

Before Samia could think, she slapped him. With her teeth clenched together, she said, "Don't you dare talk to me that way! I can get whoever I want, whenever I want! Most of the time, you're too stoned to now what's going on! So rather than take advantage of you…" _Oh, God…_Suddenly it all made sense to her_. Scott hasn't been in the mood in months. Ever since Elayne moved in… _Samia studied his face, suddenly compassionate.

"Scott?" Samia bit her lip. She had to approach this carefully. "Has Elayne ever…"

Before she could finish, Scott was freaking out. "This has nothing to do with my step-mom and you know it! This is about you not being able to keep your cheap hands off the rest of the football team! Ever since your mom put you in counseling, you've been all over every guy who showed interest!"

Scott's words stabbed her. "Yeah, well the only guy who doesn't show interest in what I have to offer is _you_! I'm just getting from them what you seem to be incapable of!"

By now, people in the hallway were watching. "You are a whore, Samia. _A whore!_ And I want nothing to do with you!" With that he walked away. Samia scowled. _Probably went to the boys' room to get high._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Scott held Samia all through the night. _Are we ever gonna be found? _

There was still more that Scott wanted to know. "Samia, when I was being …abused by my step-mom, the last thing I wanted was a girl near me. But when you were raped by Mr. Forrest, you were sleeping with every guy you could…why is that?"

Samia had been close to falling asleep when Scott started talking again. She lifted her tired head off his chest and muttered, "You wouldn't understand."

Scott lifted her head and held her perfect face in his hands. "Try me."

Samia sighed. "It was like…two things, really. Mom already thought I was a whore. Everybody knew that you and I were having sex…I was afraid of what people would say if they found out about Mr. Forrest. When I slept around, I had someone else to think about…so I didn't think about him. Kinda like the way you used drugs so you wouldn't think about Elayne. And if anybody found out about me and Mr. Forrest, they could just brush it off like 'well, she was a slut anyway.' Samia looked up at Scott's face. "Does that make sense?"

Scott pulled her closer as she propped her head on his shoulder and started to doze off.

"Perfect sense."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was early in the morning when the search party finally stumbled upon the two dirty students, sleeping near an old hollow log. They were tired and hungry when they finally arrived back at camp. Before Peter could say something he would regret, the police explained that the two had gotten lost accidentally. After Scott and Samia were cleaned up, Samia was told she would have to take a pregnancy test.

Samia was immediately uncomfortable. "I won't take it.' She said this very simply, as if there were no way to convince her otherwise.

Sophie took her into Peter's office to talk. "Is there any reason in particular that you would refuse to take this test?"

Samia looked down at the ground. "I'm not pregnant. We didn't have sex."

Sophie put her hand on her shoulder. "It's not that we don't believe you. It's just school policy."

Samia burst into tears. "There is no way I'm pregnant…"Samia choked out the words. "…because _I_ _can't have children."_

A pain hit Sophie's heart like a thousand knives. She knew just how Samia felt.

"I can't either." They were both sobbing now. Peter could hear them outside the door, but he knew better than to interfere. This was something they could only share with each other. Peter remembered how hard it had been for Sophie to tell _him._

"I have a condition known as endometriosis. It scars the ovaries," Sophie confessed. "Why can't you have children?"

Samia felt much more comfortable knowing that Sophie knew how she felt. Samia prepared herself for the second big confession in two days. "My mother forced me to have an abortion when I had sex with my guidance counselor and became pregnant." Sophie did her best to hide her shock as she listened. "When I told her I was pregnant, she acted like we would just deal with it together. We went to a doctor for an ob exam. It turns out, he was a friend of my mom's who did abortions." Samia sobbed and couldn't speak for a few minutes. She finally choked out, "When I struggled to get away, the doctor accidentally cut my uterus. I almost bled to death. Now I can't ever have children."

The two had another good cry. Samia had finally let out all her demons. She had made a friend in Sophie and was rediscovering her love for Scott. _Things are looking up for me now._


End file.
